Senior Class Mission
by MandaPandaauthor
Summary: It's Cammie's and the other operatives last semester ever at Gallagher Academy. But when their final project instructions are given to them, can they handle the pressure? First fanfiction novel, please read!
1. Chapter 1 Missions

Title: Senior Class Mission

P.O.V: Cameron Morgan

It was the final semester of the year, and my final semester at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. **(A/N: I have not read "Out of Sight and Out of Time" yet because of library delays, so if something changed at Gallagher that I have not read about yet, I apologize.)** I was heading to Sub level 3, since Sub level 2 has not been fully rebuilt after last year, with Bex.

"I can't believe we are seniors!" she said with her heavy English accent.

"You know what that means right?" I said, knowing she knew the answer as well.

"Senior Missions!" we both said simultaneously.

We were 2 minutes early for once and were still the last ones there. We took our seats at our usual spot and saw Mr. Solomon at the front of the class with a curtain in front of the black board.

"Hello ladies," he said with an unusual grin…oh great, this will be fun.

"Hello Mr. Solomon," We all said, and then Tina Walters hand shot up immediately.

"Yes Ms. Walters?"

"Is it true that seniors get to go on a mission for their final project?"

"Yes it is, and this year we will have some special guests to help you out," no, no, no this could only mean one thing, and that one thing is something I did not want to see or hear, but that didn't stop my worst nightmare walk through the doors. Oh yes that's right, Blackthorne Boys walked into Sub Level 3 and I saw him. Zach Goode was staring at me when he leaded his fellow brothers into the classroom. He walked past me while heading to the front of the room and winked and mouthed "Hello Gallagher Girl," and smirked. How I loathed that smirk. Why can't he just smile? Or better yet, why can't he just stop thinking that he is better than me?

"Here is the deal," Mr. Solomon started. "Girls, partner up, and then you get 2 Blackthorne boys. You all may be field agents, but what does every field agent need? Ms. Baxter!"

"Lab and desk work agents!" This could only mean one thing, and everyone knew it! We could have Liz on our team! And right one cue Liz walked in, with other Gallagher girls who picked lab and desk work over being a field agent.

"Go ahead and pick your groups," Mr. Solomon said. Bex, Liz and I instantly partnered up. And what would a mission be like without Zach Goode wanting part of it.

"Would you ladies mind if we were your Blackthorne Boys?" said Zach with that stupid smirk! And Grant was with him too. Bex was obviously happy when she exclaimed:  
"Of course! We have the best group ever!" and for Bex to say that, well let's just say Bex never gets that giddy.

"We need a group name," said Grant, at least he didn't smirk.

"G.B.A?" Macey McHenry walked in and said. Liz squealed in excitement, but then we were all confused, even Zach! Ha, for once he didn't know something

"Gallagher Blackthorne Association?" I guessed, and then Mr. Solomon walked over.

"I bet you are all wondering why Ms. McHenry is joining this assignment," Macey was a fantastic spy, but she started later than us, so she's had to play a lot of catch up. She has reached the skill and education level of a junior's final semester, so why is she joining a senior project?

"As you all know Macey is an amazing spy, and we figured that you would all want her on your team, and if she gets a good score and takes a few classes during the summer she can graduate with this year's class," all our mouths dropped, but it was a good thing!

"This isn't just the best group, it's the perfect group!" Bex said sounding even giddier, this was not normal at all. But then again, nothing is normal now days.

"One more thing, most senior missions are old cases that the C.I.A sets up for our students, you know just in case something goes wrong we don't have to worry about our country falling apart. But this group will be on a real mission that our country needs you to succeed in," Mr. Solomon said with no worry in his voice. But that didn't stop from all, (and that means Zach and Grant too) our jaws dropping and our faces covered in shock. None of saw that coming, not even Zach, another rare detail that he doesn't know about for this project.

**I hope this beginning is good! Please some reviews to tell me if I should continue or make a few changes. By the way this is my first fanfiction story! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2 briefing

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I was really surprised by the amount of good feedback I got. Oh and I just now realized that I called Tina Walters, Tina Waters. So please forget about that error.)**

**P.O.V OF CAMMIE:**

It was the morning after Mr. Solomon told us about our senior class mission. It really hadn't sunk in yet that I was going on a real mission. The only comforting part about it is the fact that I will have all my best friends, (yes that includes Zach) as back up.

"Cammie! Wake up! You have 20 minutes to be down at breakfast and there is gonna be pancakes! So I am not waiting for your lazy butt to wake up," Liz said with her southern accent and her short blonde hair was in innocent French braided pig tails.

I got up and quickly put on some yoga sweats and Zach's jacket, because all my other jackets were dirty. I already knew how much teasing he would give me. Today was going to be rough, I could tell. My internal clock told me I had 10 minutes to go down to the dining hall. So I quickly lined my eyes with Macey's eyeliner (because mine was missing for some reason, probably Bex packing my stuff just in case that we had to leave right away.) and put my light brown hair in messy bun.

"That coat really brings out the color of your eyes Gallagher Girl," Zach said behind me, and squeezed himself between Grant and I who were in the middle of an interesting conversation about counter surveillance.

"And that smirk on your face really brings out your cockiness," I spat back at him.

"Ooo I see the mood of the day is feisty," he winked

"Will you two please shut up and just go back to being love birds," Macey said rolling her eyes. Even though Zach and I have kissed a few times, and we did have feelings for each other, his over protectiveness and my stubbornness was the problem. Those two qualities didn't go hand in hand, and that was what was stopping us from being "love birds" as Macey refers to it.

"Forget them; it's the usual Zammie stuff. Can we please just focus on this mission?" Bex said

"Don't call us Zammie!" Zach and I both yelled. For once something we agreed on.

"Mr. Solomon said to go straight to Sub Level 3 after breakfast, probably to debrief us on our mission," Grant said ignoring our comment.

"I can't wait to test out some of my new gadgets! Jonas helped me you know, I wonder why he couldn't come," Liz said with a smile slowly turning into a frown. My internal clock turned on again and it told me that me breakfast was over and we all needed to head for the Subs.

Mr. Solomon was already there, waiting for us. His face was covered in an unusual smile.

"Hello," he said with a sinister smile.

"Hi Mr. Solomon," we all said in unison, and then we were all silent.

"Ready for your mission?" he asked but didn't wait for our response. "So you will all be traveling to England." Bex smiled, probably because she was happy our mission would happen in a country she knew like the back of her hand. "There is huge drug dealer in Russia who is doing a lot of business with the U.K, we need you to find out who the dealer is and stop the whole operation," okay, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everyone had a look of relief on their face for a brief second, but then we all remembered that Russians are not people to mess with, and they have very tough security and are pretty good spies themselves.

"Liz more information will be in the laptop that will be given to you for this mission. Macey, since you don't know all techniques of Covert Operations, you will be helping Liz more than doing field work. Bex, Cammie, Zach, and Grant, you will be the field agents. Zach and Cammie you will be doing most of the field work, while Bex and Grant will be your back up and directing you over comms. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," we all said.

"Good, your flight leaves tonight at 11. Get some sleep, because for the next few weeks you'll be begging for some." He left the Subs and left us, with a table full of Liz's gadgets in front of us.

"Do you want to explain what these all do Liz?" Grant asked, while reaching for some disk like weapon.

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" she yelled, he pulled his hand away, with a confused look on his face.

"If you don't hold it right it will laser off your hand. You hold it by pinching the top and bottom. If you are ever in trouble and need a head start just drop it on the ground and laser beams will cut off your enemies' feet. It only attacks human flesh," she said nonchalantly. But then as she was setting it down it slipped through her fingers and we all saw it drop to the floor as if it were in slow motion. Bex and Grant jumped on top of a lab desk. Macey jumped onto a chair, so did Liz. And once she did she said "Oopsy daisy," Zach and I jumped onto a desk and he pulled me onto his lap.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Macey heaving a big sigh.

"A minute," Liz said. And let me tell you that was the longest minute of my life.

"Why so tense Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. He must have read my mind like he always does.

"Maybe because my feet almost got cut off," I smirked, just to see how it made him feel. He must of not noticed my coy smirk.

"Sure," he said not believing me. The lasers went out, and we all jumped down.

"Okay, now that that's over, how about we just not touch any of them until we need them," Grant said jokingly. We all laughed.

It turns out that Liz was able to make earrings that could give you an advance hearing ability that would allow you to listen into a conversation crystal clear 100 yards away. A tie for the guys that could spray poisonous liquids into an enemy's eye. A fashionable high heel that could saw through a door if needed. And a compact mirror that could be used as a cell phone, and had reception no matter what.

"When do we get our covers?" Macey asked, her favorite part will most likely be the covers and going into disguise.

"Mr. Solomon all the info will be on the plane for us to study," Bex said

So I guess we are all just going to have to wait until 11 tonight to find out more. I might as well take a nap. But as I was heading for my dorm, of course Zach was following me…

**(A/N: Okay so not as good as the other chapter but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! Thanks for reading guys! And reviews are always helpful so please leave a review! Thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Party Action

Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the feedback! I know I need to read the next book! But the library is taking forever! Anyways, I thought you guys might be interested in checking out my youtube videos because they are based on senior class mission! Just go to youtube and type in Gallagher Girls Senior Class Mission and my account is sportsgirl514008! Hope you guys like this new chapter!)**

**P.O.V Cameron Morgan**

Number of times I paced back and forth in my room: 178

Number of minutes I worked out in the P&E gym: 145

Number of times I kicked and punched the kicking bag: 135

Number of times I pictured it as Zach smirking: 134

There was really nothing to do until 10:59 at night. Bex had already packed my stuff that morning and the teachers gave us no homework. The one time I actually want homework, I don't have any. Just my luck…

It was finally time to board the plane and for Grant and Zach were running late. What could they be doing to make themselves late? They aren't like girls who have to do makeup and hair to look presentable, unless you are Macey McHenry. My internal clock told me they were 45 seconds late, which in the spy world, is unacceptable. I took a seat in the jet where a manila folder with my name on it was placed. The seat next to me had a manila folder with Zach Goode's name on it. This was going to be a long flight.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear.

"Blackthorne Boy," I said teasingly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Bex yelled in utter disgust.

"What's the matter?" Macey asked

"My cover! I'm an exchange student from France and my name is Camilla LeRoy! And I'm 15 years old and the daughter of a brain surgeon and a hair dresser. I'm supposed to be a fashion lover and I'm obsessed with One Direction, who ever that is." She said as if this mission was not worth using this cover.

"What's so bad about that?" Grant asked. And it wasn't a bad cover at all, maybe the boy band obsession wasn't a Bexish thing, but other than that I didn't see a problem.

"Oh did I forget to mention I have to be in love with some English boy named," she squinted at her paper and continued "Nathan Martin. And I don't think any of you have that as a cover,"

"Actually that's my cover," Grant said

"Really?" Bex said and her face lit up. "Okay maybe this isn't that bad of a cover," she blushed. Rebecca Baxter blushed! I snapped my head to Macey and gave her a confused look and she shook her head. If you haven't caught on, she nodded her head yes, meaning that Bex has a crush on Grant. This is only going to get weirder.

I opened my folder. My name was Helen Martin. My brother was Nathan Martin (Grant in other words), I am 18. My parents died and left me and my "brother" a huge fortune. Big enough to live off for the rest of our lives. I just graduated from some preppy boarding school and I'm considered the most available bachelorette in England.

"Wow Gallagher Girl, looks like I'm going to have some competition on this mission," he winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought you were the jealous type," I countered back at him, and we both laughed. I peaked over to look at his cover.

"I'm Jason Frank. The Governor of Kentucky's step son. My mom is a British gossip columnist, that's my tie to the U.K." He laughed as if his cover was a joke, and it sort of is. Macey was a reporter from Wales. Liz didn't have a cover because she would be at the computer the whole time.

"It looks like as soon as we land we will have to go to a party." She said as she scanned the computer's database and info.

"What kind of party?" Zach asked, and I think I heard a bit of excitement in his voice. Is Zach Goode _excited _about a _party_?

"Well you and Cammie will be under cover and try to find out who the head drug dealer is; Bex and Grant will be there too but will do surveillance and watch your back. Macey and I will be in the limo directing you guys over comms, and half way into it, Macey will go in to be a "Reporter". And…" she trailed off. Liz knows better than to trail off, especially when there are 5 teen spies who know how to kill someone in 600 different ways and know 56 different torture methods.

"AND WHAT?" we all said simultaneously

"And more information will be given later," she said with a confused look. That meant Mr. Solomon either wanted to throw us a surprise once we got there, or he didn't know something and this was a very serious mission. And then right at that moment, I realized that I wanted a fake mission, not a real one where people counted on me and if I failed then I would put the people I love and my country in danger. It was a long flight, and it was silent after Liz told us the rest of the mission details.

Number of silent seconds: 30600

Number of words spoken after Liz' news: 0

Once we landed I saw a CIA car waiting for us, and what would a mission be like without Aunt Abby stepping out of the car.

"Hey squirt!"

"Aunt Abby! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm not crashing your mission, but I do get to drive you to your guys' safe house in Wales," and she did. The car ride was a silent 6 hour drive and I was extremely tired. I guess I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up we were pulling into a drive way and my head was on Zach's shoulder. I bolted up.

"What's a matter Gallagher Girl? Bad dream?" He said teasingly. I gave him an eye roll

The safe house was a cute cabin right by the water. I sort of looked like Mr. Solomon's that Macey and I went to after the Boston incident. Our suit cases were already there and Aunt Abby drove away. Hopefully I would be able to see her again. We had two hours until that party and Macey was already fussing over Bex and I's hair and makeup. In the middle of the torture Liz ran in.

"Mr. Solomon just told me that the party is at Honeystone Manor. Here are the guest lists and your invitations," she said handing us papers. "Oh and Macey it turns out me and you get to sneak into the attic!" Macey's face was covered in happiness. I guess she would take being a reporter and have to sneak into an exclusive country house party over being any of us getting to walk through the front door.

"Macey would you like to switch covers?" Bex asked and we all laughed, but I'm pretty sure she was serious.

It was a half hour later and we (not including Liz and Macey) pulled into Honeystone Manor's driveway. It was a huge mansion on six acres of land. Grant and I stepped out together and we handed over our invitations. I held my breath hoping that the forgery was good enough. We got in. We dispersed and I saw Bex and Zach get in with just as much ease.

"Chameleon is everyone in?" Macey said over the comm units.

"Yes, what about you guys?"

"Piece of cake," I could picture her in the attic smiling. I was wearing a red dress with Liz' laser heels and her hearing bobby pins were what was holding my up-do in place. Then someone taped me on the shoulder.

"Hello Helen," said a boy with pimples all over his face and a Justin Bieber hair style. He had a heavy Russian accent and I remember his face from the guest list. He was the host's son.

"Hello Viktor Nabokov," I smiled

"You look more beautiful in person," for some reason he reminded me of Preston Winters, just not cute.

"Why thank you," I said trying to act as vulnerable as possible.

"Shall we dance," and he grabbed my hand and we danced in the ball room.

"He's Nikolai Nabokov son Cammie. Nikolai is the number one suspect. Zach, the blue prints show that Nabokov's office is upstairs and down the hall, third door on the left. Grant make sure no one notices him, Bex keep an eye on Cammie. Cammie make sure you keep Viktor entertained and try to have him show you stuff that could give us evidence," Liz directed over the units. Why did I get stuck with the lame job?

"Hey Gallagher Girl, don't forget about me while your with him," Zach said to me over the units, and I hid a smile.

**(A/N: I think this chapter was better, definitely longer. Next chapter will be Zach's ! Reviews are always wanted and thanks guys for being an amazing audience and don't forget to check out my you tube videos!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Zach's Party Action

Chapter 4

**(A/N: I only got a few reviews on the last chapter, but all were so good so I guess you guys are still into my story, so thanks! Also thanks guys for being a great audience! Oh if you aren't into Zach killing a bunch of guys than maybe this chapter isn't for you, so please tell me if it was too much.)**

**P.O.V of Zach Goode**

Did that Viktor guy seriously just comment on Cammie's shoes? Only if he knew what they could do. Besides, she's into me, definitely not that pimple beast.

I went up the stairs and into the room Liz directed me too. I slowly turned the knob of the door. It was unlocked. I pressed my ear to the door. No noise. I then entered the room cautiously without a problem.

"I'm in," I said into the comms unit.

"Okay good, now start snooping!" I heard Macey reply back.

"No one is heading up so you don't have to rush," Grant said.

But of course I wouldn't be taking my sweet time either, so I quickly opened Nikolai's lap top and put in a flash drive to get all of his files. I started looking through his drawers and then I heard that annoying Viktor's voice tell Cammie, "You know, if beauty were time, you'd be eternity," I mini gagged in my mouth. Was this guy lame or what? I could definitely use that line to tease Cammie though.

His drawers seemed to have no important information, but then at the very bottom I saw a little black book. I flipped through it, of course like any good con man or spy, it was encrypted. It was small enough to fit in my pocket without looking suspicious. The files on the computer had finished downloading, so I pulled the flash drive out.

"ZACH! Nicolai and some of his men are coming up now! You have ten seconds to get out!" Grant said with a lot of urgency in his voice. I could have killed him after he said I had ten seconds. I couldn't just walk out of the room. There were no windows, and no air vents I could escape out of.

"Nicolai isn't going in, but his body guards are," Grant said. I smiled. This would be a piece of cake.

The door knob started to turn. What the heck, I might as well make this dramatic. So I was sitting on the edge of the desk when the guards walked in.

"Hello," I said and smirked. I think Cammie would have liked this smirk because of the circumstances. The biggest of the guards started hurling himself at me. I dodged out of the way and snap kicked the other guard in the head. He was out cold.

"I need back up," the guard said in his comms unit. Oh yay, I get some more company. He came at me again with a wide punch. I blocked it and flipped him on to the desk. He grabbed a pair of scissors and swung at me, but I deflected it and he ended up impaling himself. Hey, I didn't go to an assassin school for nothing. Three more guards arrived. Maybe these one will be better fighters. One pulled out a gun, ooo scary. He started shooting, but I grabbed the scissors and slit his throat before he could fire another bullet. The smallest of the three tackled me, but I could tell he wasn't the best wrestler so I cross faced him and snapped his neck. I was being generous, let's say that. Now, what to do with this last guys. Well I grabbed the first guy's gun, and before I could pull the trigger, he went down to his knees.

"Please don't! I won't say a thing! I promise," he pleaded in Russian. I'm not a cold hearted person like I may seem after killing three guys out of 5 that were attacking me. Well maybe four, who knows if that guy will wake up. But I was doing my job, so you can't blame me. But I had mercy, so I tied him up and put him under the desk so he wouldn't rat me out until the party was over.

I walked out; my hair wasn't a mess and not a single blood stain on me. I straitened my tie and walked back down to the party nonchalantly. I saw Grant at the bottom of the stairs and gave me a questioning look. I slightly nodded my head to assure him all was fine. And he casually walked away to go talk to Bex. I saw Cammie still dancing with Viktor. Unless you knew her like I did, you would have thought she was having a great time. She was laughing and smiling naturally. But the laugh was definitely fake and that smile was anything but genuine. Might as well put her out of her misery. I tapped Viktor's shoulder.

"Would you mind if I had this dance with her," I muttered. He probably wouldn't have, but Cammie was already starting to dance with me.

"You got what we need?" she asked

"Of course," I winked

"Safely?"

"As safe as having to kill a few guys and still look like a million bucks," I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could she. Now there was an authentic laugh and smile.

"By the way "Helen" you look so much better in person. And if beauty was time you would be eternity," I said imitating Viktor's with a high pitched Russian accent. She gave me a death glare.

"I definitely got the hardest job," she said. After our dance Viktor came over to steal her back.

"Looks like you aren't done yet," I bowed and she curtsied at the end of the song.

The rest of the party was lame. Macey eventually came out. She "interviewed a few people to not seem to suspicious. Then came to me. We brush passed the flash drive earlier. But now I had to give her the book.

"Jason! How do you like the party?" she said with her best Wales accent.

"It's alright," Then she leaned in and then "accidentally spilled champagne on me.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she said while dabbing me suit and I could feel her grab the book and slip it into her bag.

"It's alright, I was leaving soon anyways." And that was my cue to leave and go find our limo. Once I got there Liz was sitting and waiting with Macey with the laptop's light shining in their faces. Exactly 10 minutes and 15 seconds later Bex came. Than 4 minutes and 23 seconds after her, Grant and Cammie came in. We drove back to our safe house. So far we were successful.

**(A/N: Sorry if the fighting was too much! ** **Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5 A twist

Chapter 5

**(A/N: You guys are awesome! I'm glad Zach's action scene wasn't too nasty. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

We were back at the safe house.

Number of minutes Liz has been scrolling through her laptop: 57

Number of times Bex has said to hurry up: 26

Number of times Zach has smirked: 10

Oh yes, even though he wasn't verbally teasing me, he could always do it with that smirk. Maybe it was growing on me, because 9 out of 10 of the smirks, I laughed.

"Are you done yet?" Macey asked. We were all getting impatient. And patience is one of our best skills.

"Yeah, give me a sec," and she meant that literally because a second later she said, "Got it!"

"Okay so what can you tell us?" Grant asked.

"Well Mr. Nabokov can't be too smart because he has his encryption code in his files," okay, so now we could read his little black book. (By the way, not every spy or con man has a little black book, they can be any color! I swear!)

"Only problem is, he has some very high security on that one file. Everything else was a piece of cake to break into," she continued. Okay I guess we couldn't quite yet read his little black book.

"What do the other files say?" Zach asked.

"Well, he is our drug dealer. This guy keeps everything on file. Every phone call, email, text, document, everything. And after analyzing everything for an hour he is most definitely our drug dealer." She said, and this huge wave of relief swept over all of us.

"Now we just got to bust him," I said.

We told Mr. Solomon about the news. Liz was able to get by some of the security and was able to read some of the book. Only numbers in the diary was all she could get from it. But in the files we did have, it said that him and a few British smugglers were going to make their biggest trade over tomorrow at 6 pm at a loading doc. We were set and CIA back up was going to meet us there.

It was 5 pm, an hour before my first real mission was about to be a success. Zach and I were the ones who would be the field agents. Everyone else would be helping CIA do back up and surveillance. All we had to do was enter the warehouse from the roof, make sure we were at the right warehouse that had the drugs, and then yell out "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGAL DRUGS AND SMUGGLING!" and then CIA would swarm in and we would be done. Easy right? But probably easier said than done.

Aunt Abby was driving the van that was taking us to the loading dock. We stopped a quarter of a mile a head of the dock. From here on, it's just Zach and I. If he smirks one time I will kill him! But then again, I remembered what it was like thinking I lost him before. When I thought he got blown up to bits. I jumped out of a waterfall thinking life wasn't worth living without him. So I guess he could smirk once, but twice would be pushing it. But I could see in his face that smirking Zach would not be with me on this mission. It would be over-protective Zach who will take a bullet for me and not think twice about it. So I grabbed his wrist and stopped him before we moved on.

"What's the matter Cam?" he asked

"You know I love you right?"

"And you know I love you too right?" And then, we kissed. What would a mission be like without us kissing? Without us going all ooey gooey on each other? But this kiss was different. It was longer, and I actually savored it, just in case it was our last. We pulled back and embraced each other a little bit longer. Then it was back to business.

We got onto the roof with no problems. Once we got up there we saw that the roof was metal. In case you didn't know this, metal is very hard to walk on without making a lot of noise. No matter how skilled you are. Luckily a few sheets of metal were loose right where we were standing. We cautiously slipped through them and down to the highest level in the warehouse. Many of the crates were up there. We peeked into a few and there were the drugs. We were about to go around the corner to sneak down but then I heard heavy breathing. I was only able to have that ability because Liz forced me to wear her hearing earrings. (Note to self, hug Liz for saving my life unintentionally.) I pulled Zach.

"Someone is around that corner," I whispered. He nodded and went around the corner anyway. Was he going suicidal on me or what? I rounded the corner too, only to see the man with his neck snapped and Zach with a straight face. I was about to say something but then we just moved on down the steps.

I saw a heavy looking man talking to a scrawny man who he probably could have broken in half. Other than 5 other guards, these were the only people here. No Nicolai though. For some reason this seemed to easy.

"Cammie, Zach, how is it going?" Liz asked over comms unit.

"Fine," Zach answered.

"Well we finally got all the security off the encryption code. We are translating the black book now. CIA is ready whenever you are. Bex and Grant have confirmed that there are only 7 people in the building. You should bust them now," we nodded even though she couldn't see us. We both pulled our guns and jumped down in front of the men.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGAL DRUGS AND SMUGGLING!" we both said simultaneously. And right on cue CIA swarmed in and had all the men in custody so fast that I could barely blink as fast. We walked over to the men and started an early interrogation.

"Where is Nicolai?" Zach demanded.

"Nicolai? He's been out of the drug dealing business for years," one of the men said.

"Then who is your leader?"

"I am," the heavy one admitted

"Cammie, Zach. You are not going to like this. Nicolai was using this drug dealing as a cover. Although you did just bust the biggest drug smuggling operation, Nicolai is about to do something way worse," Liz said over the comms.

"Liz what do you mean way worse?" I asked. Even though I did what I was supposed to do, I knew I had to go on an even bigger mission that Mr. Solomon definitely didn't plan on.

"It's all in his black book, and we need you guys now! I'll explain on the way," I knew this was to easy, and of course it was about to get a hundred times harder. I looked at Zach and he looked at me too. Both are eyes said the same thing. "I love you."

**(A/N: Okay, I got a little love sappy on some parts but what's a Gallagher story without some Zammie** **ooey gooey stuff? Next chapter will hopefully be coming soon, and you will find out Nicolai's master plan. Please leave reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Stopping Nicolai

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! As we are getting to the end of this story I was wondering if you guys would like to recommend books or tv shows that I should do a fan fiction story on. Hope you like this next chapter!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

Everyone was in the van (everyone meaning Macey, Bex, Grant, Liz, Zach and I). Although we did just complete our mission, it turns out that our suspect, Nicolai Nabokov, had a harsher master plan.

"Liz can you please explain to us what the book said?" Zach said

"So Nicolai used to be in the drug dealing business," we all nodded. "He knew about the drug smuggling operation we just busted. He thought that we would stop just there, thinking we wouldn't be able to crack he encryption code," she continued. Little did that guy know Liz was the smartest person I know and can crack any code that is given to her.

"Well it turns out that his blood line has some connection to the English throne. He's the 21st person in line," she finished.

"So he is planning on killing the first 20 people ahead of him," Macey inferred.

"Yes,"

"So why don't we just stop him?" Grant asked.

"Well you see, Zach stole the book before any dates and times could be written down," Liz said. And there was the hard part. Missing information can be very deadly on a mission.

"Wait! Tonight is the Buckingham Festival!" Bex said with excitement slowly covering her face.

"Your point is?" I asked

"It's one of the very few events where the first 20 people in line for the throne are all together at one table. It would give Nicolai an easy shot to kill all of them at once," Bex informed us. And then we all knew what we had to do.

It took us 3 hours to get to the Buckingham Festival. Once we got there Zach and I had to change into regular street clothes, along with Macey, Bex and Grant. According to Liz, Nicolai will be at the top of the Big Ben Tower where there is a perfect shot at the heirs and heiresses. We had exactly 1 hour and 12 minutes until Nicolai would attack.

"Okay, Macey, Bex and Grant you got surveillance and back up under control?" Liz asked over the comms unit.

"Yes," they all responded.

"Cammie and Zach, you need to get up to the tower which will have a lot of security from top to bottom,"

"We got it," We both said in harmony. And then we dispersed. Our covers were to act like normal teenagers enjoying an annual festival. **(A/N: by the way, the Buckingham Festival is 100% made up!) **Zach reached for my hand, and I reached for his at the same time. I don't know about him, but I wasn't just holding his because of our cover, I was truly nervous and holding his hand was the only thing that could comfort me right then.

"The man right in front of us is a guard I had to fight the night of the party," Zach whispered to me. I faked a laugh and whispered back, "Let's go tail him then," and we did. Since this guy looked very inexperienced he would probably lead us to the entrance door. (Since the Big Ben is closed because of the festival.) and just as I thought, he did. He was very careless, and didn't even leave the door locked. It was quite easy to get in, but what would a mission be like without some unwanted company? 5 guards met us around the first corner we took. One of them hurled themselves at Zach, and another one tried to put a choke hold on me. I head butted his nose and blew out his knee. As soon as I got out of that another guard came at me. This one had a knife. I dodged a few attempts of him trying to stab me. The last one cut me cheek. I could feel the blood dripping down, but I didn't stop fighting. He threw the knife at me again, but I parried his hand and knocked the knife out of his hand. I then put an arm bar lock on him, kneed him in the face a snapped his neck. Zach was able to take care of two guys like I did. Then there was one left that one just ran out. I had a feeling some of Nicolai's men would hunt him down for leaving.

"Cammie your cheek!" Zach exclaimed

"It doesn't hurt, come on we only got 57 more minutes until he attacks," but before I could get much further he grabbed my forearm and wiped away the blood on my cheek with his shirt. And then he let us continue.

"Cammie, Zach are you alright?" Liz asked over comms.

"Yeah we are fine,"

"Okay, well Bex and Grant have warned British security and they moved the table where all the royalty would be sitting,"

"Okay that's good," I said relieved that all we had to do was get Nicolai.

"I read more of Nicolai's book. He has set up a security system that has obstacle like protection on every level," Liz said nervously

"Do you know what obstacles we are going to have to face?"

"The next level will have laser beams that your gonna have to get through somehow,"

"We'll find a way," Zach said assuring Liz and I. And just like Liz said, on the next level there were laser beams everywhere. I gave Zach a worried look. There was no way we could bend ourselves to navigate through the beams. But then we both though of the cell phone compact mirror, that actually had a mirror.

"If we can get it just right, we can shoot a beam to that electrical box and that might turn off the beams," Zach explained. I then pulled out the mirror, and just as he planned, it worked. We walked through.

"Okay Liz we made it, now what?"

"It's like a maze, you have to step in the correct spots or else you'll get burned to death,"

"Do you know the pattern?"

"Are you at the next level?"

"Yes."  
"Okay pretend it's a coordinate grid and each square is a coordinate. (2,2) (5,8) (9,7) (10,8) (14,3) and (20, 1)." She said.

"I'll go first," I said. Zach stopped me.

"Nice try Gallagher Girl," and that was over-protective Zach being his over-protective self.

And he followed Liz's orders. Of course with his long legs it was easy. But for me, it might be a little bit harder. But just as easily as he did it, I did the same. We were at the third level with 45 minutes left.

"Okay this is the final level and then Nicolai will be at the very top. He has no guards because he thought no one will get through the security," Liz said.

"So how does this one work?" I asked.

"It's a puzzle,"

"Of what,"

"I don't know it doesn't say. All I know is that it's on the door and it won't unlock until the puzzle is solved. Also, the room will be slowly replacing the air with poisonous gas. You have 5 minutes until the gas gets to you," And then we ran to the door starting on the puzzle.

"Do any of the pieces look like a part of something familiar?" Zach asked me.

"Umm," at first none did. But then I remember the night of the party when Viktor was boring me to death with one of his lame stories that he describes his father's most prized possession. His family tree.

"The image will be of his family tree!" I explained to Zach, and then we started working. We were almost done with the puzzle, but then my internal clock told me we had 30 seconds to finish.

"Where's the last piece?" Zach asked. Then he continued, "Of course there is no last piece, he just wants us to die in hear. Cammie I am so sorry! I should have just solved this myself so then you could have at least escaped," he was ranting on but then I looked down.

"Zach shut up the last piece is here," It must have fallen to the ground. I put the last piece in and the door opened. We gasped for air.

"Zach stop thinking you have to put yourself before me!"

"Cammie I love you and I wouldn't want anything to…" but then I cut him off.

"And I love you too! So if you go down I go down too okay? You didn't have to go through thinking you lost me forever! I had to go through thinking you got blown up. So just stop! We do this together okay?"

"Okay," and then we headed for the top of the tower and Nicolai was there, shocked to see us.

"We can make this simpler and you just give up and come down with us," Zach said trying to be diplomatic. But Nicolai obviously didn't respond well to that, so he hurled himself at me. But I snapped kicked him knocking him out. I swear, some men think I'm the easy target. And that's the number one thing that makes any Gallagher Girl mad.

We carried Nicolai down and CIA immediately took over.

"Thank god you are okay!" Bex screamed and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"You guys did it!" Liz exclaimed also running to us.

"I think we all did it," Macey said also running towards us with Grant coming shortly after her.

"Good job," Mr. Solomon said sneaking up behind us.

"Just 'good job'?" I said. I think I deserved a little better than just a "good job".

"Great job," He said with a smile. I guess that would have to do for now.

**(A/N: Case solved! I still got another chapter for this story so please don't stop reading yet! Please leave reviews!)**


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Chapter 7

**(A/N: Sorry guys for not updating! I was on vacation. Also I just read out of sight and out of time and I have to say it was AMAZING! Not going to give any spoilers, even though I'm probably one of the last people to read it. So with that said, I hope you guys like this chapter!)**

**P.O.V of Cameron Morgan**

It's been a week since we captured Nicolai. And today was grading day. The whole team, (Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Zach and I) headed to Sub Level 3. Even though we busted one of the biggest (but probably the sloppiest) drug deals and saved the lives of the first 20 people in line for the throne, you never knew what Mr. Solomon will throw at you.

We took our seat. Mr. Solomon wasn't there, and that was never a good sign.

"Relax, nothing is wrong," Zach said as if he read my mind. And I honestly think the Liz made some kind of mind reading pill and gave it to him. And right on cue Mr. Solomon walked in.

"Well I just read through everybody's reports and thoroughly went through everyone's mission, and I must say I am impressed," he said with that unusual smile.

He went over every group's mission. But he never told them that they were old cases. They got similar missions like we had. They "stopped" drug deals, murders, big bank robberies, and even a mission to stop a bomb attack. But all of them were fake, unlike ours.

"And finally we have G.B.A," he said. "Now all of your missions were old cases, but what you had to do was exactly what you would have had to done if it were real. But G.B.A had a real mission. At first we thought they would just have to do a drug bust. They did that, but with further investigation they stopped a man who was about to kill royalty." Everyone was silent. No one looked upset that they didn't have the mission.

"And with all that said, you were all successful, and you will all make excellent agents. Your final grades will be on your reports," and he left the room, with 5 minutes left of class. Everyone looked happy that they now knew that they were capable of being spies. But my group just wanted to see our grade. In all honesty I think our work deserves more than an A. And I'm pretty sure my whole group felt the same way, probably the whole CIA felt the same way too.

We grabbed our reports and there was no grade. What. The. Heck. I flipped through the report and on the last page there was writing in the back with red ink. Everyone got the same note.

_G.B.A congratulations. What you did was worth more than an A. But in case you were wondering, you definitely passed Covert Operations, and all your other classes. By the way, this report is your very first real report of a real mission. Can't wait to see you all do great things in the future._

_ -Joe Solomon_

"Aww," Liz said getting teary eyed. And aww was right. And none of us could stop the tiniest girl from pulling us all in a group hug. We all laughed and decided some crème bre le was needed for celebration. When we were walking down to the dining hall, Zach pulled me aside and told them we would catch up.

"Nice work Gallagher Girl,"

"Not too bad yourself Blackthorne Boy," and I could of sworn I saw his cheeks get a tad rosy! "Now I know that's not all you were going to tell me," I continued.

"Your right," and then he grabbed me and embraced we for what was probably a minute or two, and then he stroked the scar on my cheek from my little "knife fight".

"Please try to never get hurt again on a mission," he finished and then he kissed me.

"I love you," I said for about the billionth time, but I meant every part of it with all my heart. When we saw our friends smiling and laughing when we got to the dining hall, they saw our hands interlocked.

**(A/N: how was that? Well that's the end of this story, time to start a new one! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and hope you read my next creations. Please leave reviews even if you have before! And thanks for being the best audience ever)**


End file.
